Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating --P.dbd.N-- units in which various unsubstituted and substituted alkoxy, arlyoxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication, "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", Academic Press, New York, New York, 1972, by H. R. Allcock and "Poly (Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975, by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, none of the aforementioned publications or patents or for that matter, none of the prior art of which the applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazenes homopolymers or copolymers containing oxazole or thiazle containing substituents or to methods of preparing such polymers.